


Spice of life

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcanons, Indian food, M/M, Spicy Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Clint can keep up with Bruce's Indian food because it's too spicy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice of life

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at: [Bland Marvel Headcanon](http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/102292893078/bruce-likes-indian-food-because-of-his-time-in)

“Ha!” Clint yelled when his car was the first to reach the finish. Tony groaned and threw his controller onto the couch and Steve bit his tongue in concentration to at least finish runner-up. But Sam had the same idea and tried to block Steve's route with his car. Thor leaned back in his armchair and only watched them, laughing good-humored, when Steve and Sam tried to outmaneuver each other. It was a close call but in the end Steve became second by a hair's breadth. 

“Yes!” He punched the air broadly grinning and Tony slumped down frustrated. He loved this game but since he played against Clint he wasn't able to win anymore. And now even Steve was better than him. “Okay, what about we play...” 

“Dinner is ready!” Bruce interrupted him and all their heads turned to him. 

“What did you make?” Steve asked carefully. 

“Baingan bharta,” Bruce smiled and only Clint's face lit up. 

“Is that... is that Indian?” Thor asked and frowned and Bruce's smile broadened. 

“Yes, I've tried it the first time when this family in Kolkata invited me. They didn't have enough money to pay me and so they invited me to dinner. It was delicious and so I asked for the recipe,” he explained.

“Uhm... sorry, but I'm not hungry,” Tony waved his hand, rose and switched off his X-Box. 

“I forgot that I wanted to go out with Jane today,” Thor rose and left hurriedly. 

“What is this... Bangong... what?” Steve asked, his brows furrowed.

“Baingan bharta,” Bruce corrected. “That's roasted eggplant mashed together with a variety of other vegetables and spices,” he explained. 

“Uhm. Thanks, Bruce. But no, thanks.” Steve declined with thanks. Bruce's face fell.

“Pff,” Clint snorted and jumped over the backrest of the couch. “Philistines. They have no clue what's good, babe.” The archer strolled over to his boyfriend, kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. Bruce looked now at Sam.

“Uhm... do I want to know?” Sam asked and turned to look from Steve to Tony to Thor and back. 

“It's Indian,” Tony said as if that was explanation enough but when Sam frowned Steve sighed.

“It's very spicy,” Cap added and Bruce huffed.

“That was _one_ time,” he said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“I couldn't feel my lips and my tongue for hours, Bruce.” Tony glimpsed over the backrest of his armchair.

“I've thought Jane would get a stroke,” Steve said and shrugged apologetically. “And Darcy said she couldn't taste anything for a whole week.” 

“Even Natasha sweated like mad,” Tony added and nodded, “And Natasha ate a whole Jalapeño without even blinking.” 

“Why would she eat a Jalapeño?” Sam asked confused. 

“It was a bet. Better don't ask,” Steve shook his head. “And never mention Jalapeños when Maria is around.” 

“O-kay,” Sam licked his lips.

“I promise it's not that spicy,” Bruce huffed frustrated but Steve slightly shook his head when Bruce looked away. _It's Indian_ , he mouthed. 

“Hey, food is getting cold!” Clint yelled from out of the kitchen and opened the door and stuck out his head. Bruce shrugged and went to his boyfriend.

“Okay. Explanation,” Sam cocked his head and Steve shared a look with Tony. Finally the genius sighed and leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and pursed his lips before he started to talk.

“Bruce hid in India for years. He said he had a good time there and it was... well... peaceful. For him. No General Ross, no 'other guy'. And every now and then, when he's _homesick_ so to speak, he cooks Indian food. The problem is, he uses the traditional recipes and Barton provides him with all the spices. Sometimes it's edible for non-Indian people but mostly it's hot as hell. Only Barton can keep up with him.” He leaned back and smirked evilly. “You can go in and give it a try, if you want to.”

“It's not that spicy, honestly!” Clint once again yelled from out of the kitchen. Apparently he had heard them. Steve shrugged again and Tony smirked challenging. Sam looked at Tony for a very long moment, but then he grinned back and rose.

“I guess I'll give it a try,” he said and went to the kitchen door.

“How long do you give him?” Tony asked, his head cocked. Steve leaned back and shrugged.

“JARVIS? How spicy is this bingo bongo dish usually?” He asked.

“Well, it contains chili peppers and Dr. Banner was generous with them because he said that Agent Barton loves it spicy,” the AI told them and Steve shrugged again, looked at his watch, raised one hand and counted backwards with his fingers. As soon as his last finger was folded the door opened and Sam came out, his face beet red, tears in his eyes and a nearly emptied bottle of milk in his hand. He flopped onto the couch and gasped helplessly, holding onto his bottle. Bruce followed only a few seconds later.

“Come on, Sam, it's really not _that_ spicy,” he said and wrang his hands ruefully. 

“You've deadened all the nerves in my face,” Sam slurred and glared at Bruce. 

“I've used only two chili peppers and...” 

“Two?” Steve's eyes went wide.

“The recipe said five,” Bruce shrugged and turned back to Sam. “It's really not that spicy. And by the way, a little heat is good for your sex life.” 

“I can confirm that,” Tony sighed theatrically. “I can hear him and Barton fuck like...” 

“Tony!” Steve hissed. 

“What? It's true. Anyway, we've warned you.” Tony turned back to Sam, smirking. “Next time you know better.” 

The door to the kitchen opened again and Clint leaned in the doorjamb. “Honeypie, your food's getting cold,” he smiled and then turned to Sam. “You okay?” 

Sam, his face still bright red, nodded slowly and took a long sip of milk. “I'm just not used to food that spicy,” he panted. 

“Next time it's getting better, believe me.” 

“Next time? No way, there will be no next time,” Sam stated and seemed horrified by the pure idea of Indian food. “I'll stay with burgers and fries.” 

“Good decision, more fore us,” Clint grinned now and winked at Bruce. “He's always so passionate when he had chili.” 

“And that was enough information,” Bruce said, rolled his eyes, grabbed Clint's arm and dragged him back into the kitchen. 

With a chuckle Tony rose, patted Sam's shoulder and walked to the elevator. “Told you so,” he said when he passed him. “Don't ever say I didn't tell you.” Steve shrugged again, smiled and took the empty bottle of milk, went back to the kitchen to get more for Sam. And then Sam could hear him yell.

“Oh god, Clint! Bruce! You have an apartment!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
